


It's just an adventure

by Phoenix_0



Series: Oleander and the rug rats [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Day of School, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_0/pseuds/Phoenix_0
Summary: Harley and Peter are annoyed that they have to go to school and Olly doesn't even though they are just as smart, because apparently social skill are important. When they bring this up with tony he does the only thing he can think of, he sends them to school.////"dad please I realy don't want to go!" I said, fully prepared to get on my hands and knees and beg. "Just think of it as an adventure I'm sure it can't be that bad."
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Character(s)
Series: Oleander and the rug rats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741090
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shorter than i would have liked but the next chapter will be longer this is mostly to just set that chapter up though it is just as important. <3<3<3<3

Ollys POV

I'm sat on the sofa in the common room, on my laptop when I hear the ding of the elevator, "Hey rugrats, how was school?" I ask when they round the corner only for them to both groan at me. This is the same response I get every time I ask that question and it makes me so happy I don't have to go to school every time they do it.

Peter flops over the edge of the sofa as Harley retreats into the kitchen to get them both a snack before reemerging and moving them so he's sat on the sofa with Peter curled up in his lap. That's when the sound of foot steps echo down the hall and my dad appears , "oh good I thought you would be here. I have something to tell you all and I don't care what you say I'm not changing my mind." he pauses to make sure we were all paying attention before continuing " I have decided that Harley and Peter, you are correct in saying that its unfair you two have to go to school while Olly does not so as of tomorrow, you Olly will also be attending school with Harley and Peter."

I'm shocked. I don't even rember this being a conversation but hearing that this is Peter and Harley's fault I turn to glare at them, only to get a snarky smirk and an apologetic look in return. "I'm not going." I say dead pan as I turn to look at my dad."yes you are, like I said to these two it is good for your social skills to be around people of your own age." he replied sounding done already. " Dad I realy don't want to go!" I said, fully prepared to get on my hands and knees and beg. "Just think of it as an adventure, I'm sure it cant be that bad" he said, sitting down in his usual chair as I got up and walked down the hall to my room slamming the door after me.

WIBBILY WOBBLY TIMEY WIMEY//////////////

As I step out of the car and look at the front of the building, i feel a jolt of anxiety run through me, but before i can run all the way back to the tower and refuse to leave ever again Harley takes my hand and pulls me along, "come on, the more you stand there the worse it will be" he says as he tugs me up the steps and in to the main building. at this point he drop my hand and replaces it with peters, who had been following us from the car, and gestures for me to follow them down the hall which is practically empty due to it being a full 20 minutes before classes even start. Tony had insisted on the early arrival saying the calm halls would help settle me since i don't know my way around.

We walk into a small office with a stern looking woman behind the desk, "Hi, we're here tho get the time table and locker code for Oleander Stark" Peter says as he approaches. The woman looks up at him before tuning to look at me and smiling "Of course I wont be a moment I just have to print them off." she says as she clicks a few things on her screen and the printer comes to life behind her. She gets up and retrieves the pieces of paper that were just spat out and passes them to me "There is a map of the school, your timetable and locker combination, as well as a few forms that you need to fill in and hand in by tomorrow morning." She then picks up a card and hands it to me "This is a pass to let you in to the teacher and family restrooms." she says smiling as I give a small smile back. " Have a good day"

With that we all leave the office and go out into the hall which is still dead. "So, first things first, where is your locker?" Harley asked before taking my timetable with my locker number and combo on the top. "oh 204, that's right next to me come on!" Peter said walking away and dragging Harley behind him. As we reach the designated lockers the halls start to get more busy and we are joined by three people I don't recognise. "Olly, this is MJ, Ned and his girlfriend Betty. Guys this is Oleander" I give a small wave but don't say anything. 

"So your the new girl, its nice to meet you, as peter said, I'm Betty. I love your look by the way, you are absolutely adorable!" she practically screems getting a few looks from other people around us. My out fit consists of white trainers, white ankle socks, a pastel purple skirt with straps, a white top with an over sized white sweeter over the top and a purple flower crown to match my skirt. "Thanks, but-um- I'm um I'm not a girl. Non-binary." I say looking at my shoe. "Oh I'm sorry I had no clue. I hope I didn't offend you, that would be an awful way to start your day here" she said, sounding genuinely apologetic, "No it'S fine, I get where the confusion comes from." i reply, just wanting this interaction to end. "They/them pronouns?" the other girl, MJ, asks, not looking up from her book. "Um yes please if you don't mind" I say getting a small nod in return.

At this point the bell rings signalling us all to get to class, "Olly just follow Ned and Mj, they're in your first class with you. see you all at lunch" and with that we all go our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some warnings, Flash is a bully and physically bully's Peter as well as using a homophobic slur towards Harley. There is also mild bad word at the end and a sort of fight in the middle. Right now that's done enjoy the chapter.

Walking in to my first class of the day, it doesn't take me long to catalogue the different people in to the stereotypes I've heard about. At the front there is a group of popular kids talking obnoxiously loud, at the back there are a few pairs but mostly its loners like _whats her name? Mj?_ who was reading a book, actively ignoring the two idiots sat next to her whispering a giggling with each other.

The maths class I was in was an advanced class so it was smaller than average but not by much, much to my disappointment. I had this class with Peter and Harley at least, who if you didn't realise were the aforementioned idiots. i sat in the empty seat next to Mj and peter and when all i got was a glance from Mj I guessed I was OK to sit there.

The class moved to sit down when a tall, older man walked in who I was guessing was the teacher, and walked to the front to address the class, "Right,good morning everyone! Now before we get on with today's lesson, I think it would be beneficial if we made a quick introduction to our new student." with that he turns to look at me and beckoned me to the front. 

I felt heat rise in my face as I got out of my seat and went to the board, turning and seeing what seemed to be hundreds of pairs of eyes though in reality it was more like 20 or 30. "Umm... hi" I started with a small wave "I'm Oleander, though Olly is fine and they/them pronouns please" I said quickly hoping to get this over with. _I may be stark but I have non of the flair for the dramatic of want of attention that my dad has_

"Right does anyone have any quick questions that we can get out of the way with before the day start?" with that a lot of hands shoot up and the teacher gestures for me to pick. I get an encouraging look from Peter and a small smirk from Harley, giving me a confidence boost, and I picked a small, red haired, girl in the second row. "Hi I'm Lina. Anyways, if you don't mind me asking where are you from? I haven't heard your accent before, no offence, I think its realy cool" Lina quickly added as to not be misunderstood "I'm actually from Oregon but I was raised by people who were from Germany and Russia, and eave though they didn't speek it they still had the accents that's why mine is a bit off." I explain adding a small smile at the end to hopefully sell it. _Well its not a complete lie,_ I reason to my self _, god I'm starting to sound like Wade._

The next few minutes go a little similarly with people introducing themselves and asking things like my favourite food or if was thinking of joining any clubs. After that the teacher motioned for me to go sit back down and the lesson began. This is when I figured out why Harley and Peter hated school so much, it was **_BORING_**. So I was extremely thankful when the bell rang for next period. The day carried on the same with the only major deviation being the people. I had Peter in all my classes and Harley in most of them, Mj was in a lot but not as many as Harley and Ned and Betty joined us in chemistry and English. 

By the time lunch roles around I was exhausted from talking to people and starving as I forgot breakfast this morning due to my nerves, thankfully though I was starting to get more comfortable around Peter and Harley's friends. So much so ,in fact, that I had somewhat of a conversation with Mj in chemistry that seemed to shock everyone as I was later in formed that Mj NEVER spoke that much.

I went and sat at the table that Harley and Peter led me to for lunch ,where everyone else seemed to be, and we all got out our food, me and Peter having salad and Harley having leftover pizza from the night before. They were all immersed in a light conversation except for Mj who was reading and me who was happy to observe when a small, obnoxious boy I had seen around and in some of my classes walked up and slung his arm heavily around Peter who was sat at the end "Sup Penis, going to be rude or will you introduce me to the new loser." he smirked looking at me, making me feel entirely uncomfortable. 

One look at Harley and you could tell he was lived and everyone else wasn't far behind, "Go away Flash no one wants you here, Mj said, not looking up from her book and sounding entirely done with this conversation already. "God what I was only trying to be nice." He huffed lifting his arm off Peter and turning to walk away, only to spin back around and shove peters face into his salad and laugh "That's what you get for ignoring me." Quicker than anyone could think Harley was out of his seat and look like he was about to punch Flash but of course the moron couldn't stop running his mouth. _Where are all the teachers when you need them?_ "what are you going to do fag?" he sneered, turning his noes up at Harley like he was a bit of gum on the bottom of his shoe. At that insult Harley deflates and sits back down ,hanging his head. Looking at Flashes face I can tell he full well knew the effect that particular remark has on Harley and I just see red. 

_Pack mates in danger!_ my instincts screamed as I jumped and ran at Flash punching him in the face and knocking him to the floor. _**PACK MATES IN DANGER! PACK MATES IN DANGER!PACK MATES IN DANGER!**_ , it screamed over and over as I continued to punch that scum until I was pulled off. I turned around fully prepared to punch who ever stopped me until I got a whiff of that overbearingly sweet smell with hint off lily's and coffee mixed in. _Peter_ my brain supplied, coming back from the instinctual urge to protect my family.

Looking around I notice a circle had formed around us by the other students and teachers were pushing their way though the crowd to break us up not realising it was already over. I relaxed and Peter let go of me just as two off the teachers I had had earlier in the day came rushing through and looked at me and Flash with a look of shock and a hint of understanding. He had an obviously broken nose, large purple-black bruises already forming, and was quite evidently knocked out. Looking down at my self I could see that my palms had small crescent shaped cuts where my nails had cut into them and my knuckles were bloody though I didn't know if it was my blood or his. The teachers told peter to get me to the nurses office while they talk to the principle and my guardian.

\---------time skip

"...Now Mr Stark, we are aware of the situation leading up to the incident and we assure you that Eugene is being sufficiently punished for his actions but that does not excuse Oleanders actions. As such we, the school board, have decided that a suspension for the rest of the week should suffice as punishment. would you be agreeable?" the principle asks. We have been sat here for 15 minutes just listing to him drone on about the schools rules and no tolerance policy, and by now I am bored out of my mind and I can see my dad is as well which is never good. "Yes I agree that is perfectly fair." He says in the most monotone voice I have ever heard, making the principle filch and me laugh . "Right well I'm glad that that is sorted out, you are free to go Oleander and as long as you complete all your work no further punishment will be taken ." and with that we stand and walk out of the office and towards the exit.

Sat in the back seat of the car, the silence is almost as bad as if I was being shouted at. "I'm not sorry " I say getting my dads attention causing him to look up from his phone "He didn't just physically attack Peter he knowingly triggered Harley. I wont just sit there and let someone hurt my family" I explain looking into his eyes to show I wasn't backing down. He looked at me for a second before smiling " I know sweetheart, you don't need to defend your self to me." He look back at his phone signalling that the conversation was over, "oh, but your never going back there again by the way so don't worry about doing the work, it looks like child's play anyway." I smiled and looked out my window. _Just an adventure my ass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this and please leave kudos and comment as i love seeing what you guys have to say. I lost a bit of motivation for this story but I wanted to get a few things like why Olly wasn't in school and how instinctual they are on a day to day basis explained but i hope it was still good. Thanks for reading and have a good day


End file.
